Leatherface/Original Timeline
Leatherface is the main antagonist of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchise. He and his family, the Sawyers (Hewitts in the remake) are cannibalistic psychopaths living in the backwoods of Texas, where they find people, kidnap them, kill them (Leatherface usually kills them with a chainsaw), and cook them. There are many different timelines that show what happens to Leatherface. Biography Jedidiah 'Leatherface' Sawyer (referred to as Bubba, Leather or Jed) was born in an unspecified year in Newt, Texas, a small rural town in Muerto County, Texas, just outside Childress. He was raised by his family as a cannibal and serial killer. In the original film as well as The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, Drayton Sawyer is portrayed as Leatherface's brother, as revealed in the second film. However in Texas Chainsaw 3D, Drayton is his father. Judging by the intro to Texas Chainsaw 3D, Leatherface was probably no more than 20 years old during the events of the first film. He was born with a mental retardation and schizophrenia, and took his multiple personalities out on a fondness of women's make up, different clothes, and masks made from human skin. August 18th-19th, 1973/1993 On August 18th, 1973 (1993 in TC3D), 5 teenagers, Sally Hardesty, her brother Franklin Hardesty, and their friends Kirk, Jerry, and Pam passed through Newt to see if Sally and Franklin's grandfather's grave was dug up in a recent spree of graverobbings (committed by Nubbins Sawyer, Leatherface's brother). The grave was not dug up, and the teenagers kept on driving when they came across Nubbins hitchhiking. As soon as they picked him up, he showed signs of insanity, showing pictures of slaughtered cows, cutting his hand with Franklin's razor blade, and taking Franklin's picture. Nubbins gives Franklin the picture for $2, but he refused. In anger, Nubbins blows up the picture with aluminum foil and gun powder. He then took his razor blade, cut Franklin's arm with it, and jumped out of van, where he drew what looked like the mark of Zorro with his blood. Forgetting the incident, the teens went to a nearby gas station to get gas, but the owner, Drayton Sawyer, said there was no gas. Franklin asked where his grandparents' house was, and Drayton gave him directions (unbeknownst to the others, Drayton was luring them to his house just across the fields from the grandparent's house). After the teens visit the grandparent's house, Kirk and Pam go into the fields to go swimming in a pond, which has dried up over time. Seeing the Sawyer House, Kirk and Pam go there to see if there's gasoline. Kirk goes inside the house and hears what sounded like a squealing pig. Going towards the noise, Kirk encounters Leatherface, who kills him with a sledgehammer then hides his body. Pam goes into the house into a room with dozens of skeletal remains, some used to make furniture. Traumatized, Pam tries leaving, but Leatherface catches her and hangs her on a meat hook; she watches in horror as Kirk is cut up with a chainsaw. A few hours later near sunset, Jerry goes looking for Kirk and Pam, but is killed by L eatherface. That night, Sally and Franklin go to look for the others, when Leatherface jumps out and kills Franklin. He chases Sally through the forest and the Sawyer house, until she ends up at Drayton's gas station. Drayton knocks out Sally and ties her up, putting her in his truck. Drayton arrives at his home around the same time Nubbins shows up. Leatherface and Nubbins help get their grandfather (great-grandfather in TC3D) Grandpa Sawyer downstairs, where he sucks Sally's blood and she passes out. Soon after Sally wakes up early the next morning, they take her and Grandpa tries killing her. But she escapes and jumps out the window; Nubbins and Leatherface chase her while Drayton stays with Grandpa. Nubbins almost catches her, but a Black Maria 18-wheeler runs over and kills Nubbins. The driver and Sally escape into his truck, where he grabs a wrench and hits Leatherface in the face with it; Leatherface falls to the ground and saws his kneecap with the chainsaw. The Black Maria driver runs off and his fate is unknown, but Sally escapes in another passing truck. Sally laughs as the truck drives off, while Leatherface angrily waves his chainsaw into the air. Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 Timeline Main Article: Bubba Sawyer Shortly after Sally's escape, the Sawyers got rid of any evidence pointing to the murders. When police arrived, they found nothing, so the public believed The Texas Chainsaw Massacre never took place. By 1986, The Sawyers have moved from Newt to an abandoned underground amusement park in Dallas-Fort Worth. Joining them is Chop Top, Nubbins' twin brother who was in Vietnam in 1973. One day, 2 young men in college played a game of chicken with 2 'truckers' (Leatherface and Chop Top), running them off the road. Vengeful, Leatherace (with the help of Chop Top) kills both teenagers in a car accident. Their deaths were recorded while they made a prank call to local DJ Vanita 'Stretch' Brock. Sally and Franklin's uncle, former Texas Ranger 'Lefty' Enright, still believing the Sawyers are still responsible, investigates the crash. That day, Stretch tells Lefty about the tape, and he eventually agrees that she should play it on her radio show, which she does. Drayton, who had just won an annual chili cook off the 2nd year in a row, is informed about the tape by Chop Top. Leatherface and Chop Top go to the radio station to kill Stretch, but Leatherface instead falls in love with her and lets her go, telling Chop Top that he did kill her. Chop Top meanwhile injures Stretch's co-worker L.G. Leatherface and Chop Top leave, taking L.G. with them. Stretch follows them to their hideout at the amusement park. Stretch is eventually caught and is almost killed by Grandpa, now 137 years old, but Lefty arrives, attempting to demolish the hideout himself. Lefty gets in a chainsaw battle with Leatherface, Stretch escapes and Chop Top chases her, and an injured Drayton hides under the kitchen table preparing to commit suicide with a hand grenade. Lefty impales Leatherface with his chainsaw, while Grandpa accidentally hits Leatherface in the face with a sledgehammer. Leatherface falls to the ground and makes Drayton drop his grenade; it explodes, killing Drayton, Leatherface, Lefty, and Grandpa. Stretch meanwhile gets another chainsaw from the obese corpse of Great-Grandma Sawyer and kills Chop Top with it. Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3 Timeline After 1973, Leatherface and Drayton, along with Grandpa, escaped to their mother's, Mama Sawyer's, house in another part of Texas. Living with them are Leatherface's brothers Tex Sawyer, Tinker Sawyer, and Alfredo Sawyer. The crimes committed were pointed to W.E. Sawyer, Leatherface and Drayton's brother, who was executed for it in 1981. At some point after 1973, Drayton and Grandpa died, but the family still preserves Grandpa's corpse, acting like he's still alive. No earlier then 1978, Leatherface's daughter was born, having been conceived from a rape. In 1990, a couple, Michelle and Ryan, pass through Texas and come across the Sawyers. Leatherface tries to kill them, but a survialist named Benny crashes into them. Eventually, a survivor named Sara joins Benny, and Leatherface kills her and injures Ryan. Michelle finds a house, and encounters Leatherface's daughter, who stabs her. As she wakes up, the family has joined together and Leatherface's daughter kills Ryan. Benny, who previously interrogated Alfredo, arrives with his rifle and opens fire on the house, killing Mama, injuring Tinker, and partially destroying Grandpa's body. Michelle escapes but Leatherface chases her. Benny meanwhile burns Tex alive and kills him. Benny then fights Leatherface, who is knocked out. Michelle then knocks Leatherface out. The next morning, Benny, driving Alfredo's truck, manages to find Michelle. Alfredo appears and almost kills them both, but Michelle shoots him to death. As they drive off, Leatherface looks on from some distance away. The Next Generation Timeline Main Article: "Leather" Sawyer After 1973, Leatherface has moved in with his 2 brothers, Vilmer Sawyer and W.E. Sawyer, and his sister-in-law Darla Sawyer. Vilmer and W.E. are apparently not cannibals, but members of a 1,000 year old Illuminati-esque organization who have assassinated many people, including John F. Kennedy. Grandpa is apparently still alive by 1996, now 147 years old, as he makes a cameo. In 1996, 4 teenagers, Sean, Heather, Barry, and Jenny leave their prom night early and encounter the Sawyers and the Illuminati. The survivor, Jenny, escapes into a nearby field, where a plane (possibly the Illuminati) hits and kills Vilmer, and Leatherface screams in horror. Jenny gets into a black car, where the leader of the Illuminati, Rothman, tells her she can go to a hospital or police station. At the hospital, Jenny encounters Sally Hardesty, now a mental patient, being pushed on a bed to another part of the hospital. 3D Timeline Leatherface returned in the direct sequel to the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Texas Chainsaw 3D, which also serves as a reboot to the franchise. The film begins directly after the events of the 1974 film, in which an angry mob led by Burt Hartman burns the family's house to the ground, Leatherface becomes the sole survi vor of his family except for his baby cousin Edith, also known as Heather, whom a member of the mob had rescued and smuggled her away. Many years later, when Heather returns to the local area with her friends, Leatherface lives in the basement of a mansion belonging to their recently deceased grandmother Verna, who has been caring for him for the past 20-odd years. Due to her passing away, Heather - as the only identified living blood relative - inherits the mansion. Leatherface kills off Heather's friends one by one, not realizing Heather is, in fact, related to him, and nearly kills Heather before she escapes. After traveling to the local police station, Heather discovers her ancestry and the fact that Leatherface is her cousin. Upon discovering he is still alive, Burt Hartman, now town mayor, sets out to kill Leatherface once and for all, and since Heather is a member of the same family (the "Sawyers"), he develops a vendetta against her as well. Leatherface once again attempts to kill Heather before recognizing her birthmark, and realizing his kinship to her. Burt attacks Leatherface; Leatherface ultimately kills Hartman by pushing him down into a meat grinder. Later on, Heather finally reads a letter given to her by her now deceased grandmother, revealing that she simply wanted Heather to take care of Leatherface. His name is revealed to be Jedediah Sawyer, known as "Jed" for short. Heather reads the letter Verna informs Heather that Leatherface will protect her in return for beging taken care of. Realizing Leatherface is the only family she has left, Heather decides to stay with him. In a post-credits scene, Heather's adoptive parents arrive at the mansion, greedily discussing how they plan to split the assets Heather now owns. Leatherface then shocks them as he answers the door, chainsaw in hand.